The Love of a Penguin and an Otter
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: What happens when every human is turned into animals and the penguins are frozen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Love of a Penguin and an Otter**

**Prologue:**

"Skipper, are you and the team sure y'all want to this?", asked Marlene as she hugged the team before they stepped into the cryo chambers.

"Marlene, I love you, but we've done all we can in this century. Now we must embark on a quest to aid future generations.", said Skipper as he gently kissed Marlene's lips.

"But Skipper, what if Blowhole comes back?", asked Marlene worryingly.

"Marlene, Blowhole and his son are dead. There's nothing to worry about. Oh, and Marlene, never forget about me.", he said as he pushed the button that cryogenically froze them.

[Meanwhile, in Blowhole's lair]

Under a pile of rubble, a certain gray flipper reach's for a remote control and yanks it towards him.

"Now those pengooins will die.", says Blowhole as he presses a green button on the controller. A machine nearby released a green beam that spread in all directions across the globe, turning every person it touched into an animal. Blowhole was about to press a red button on the control when a voice interrupted him. He turned around to see his son holding a ray gun.

"Son, what are you doing?", asked Blowhole.

"I'm about to begin my evil plan.", he said as he shot his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love a Penguin and an Otter**

**Chapter 1:**

"Skipper, Skipper, wake up, it's me, Marlene.", yelled a voice he vaguely recognized. He slowly opened his eyes to see a middle aged otter. It really was Marlene, only she was older. Her once sapphire green eyes had dulled with age.

"What, but how are you still alive. We set the chambers for 100 years.", asked Skipper, confused.

"I know. It's only been twenty years. I unfroze you because we need your help. Blowhole's son is threating the world.", said Marlene. Suddenly, a series of groans erupted from beside them. The rest of the team had awoken. Marlene quickly got them up and escorted them outside. A cab just big enough for the four of them was waiting. It was being driven by an owl.

"Look Skipper, I don't have time to explain, but every human was turned into an animal after y'all were frozen, and now you all have to save the world. You need to take your team to the Adelie Republic. You'll meet the team my daughter runs there. Good luck.", said Marlene as she handed them their stuff and shoved them into the cab.

(Later, on board the S.S. Adelie)

"Skipper, I don't understand. How can every human have been turned into an animal by Blowhole. Didn't we kill him before we froze ourselves?", asked Private.

"I thought we had Private, but I guess we hadn't.", answered Skipper, a twinge of regret in his voice.

"So, now we have to go and stop his son. This is crazy.", said Private. Just then, the captain announced they would be arriving shortly. As they exited the ship, they noticed a brown otter running towards them.

"Hi, I'm Yana", she said, "Marlene's daughter. She told me to meet you all here."

She glanced over at Skipper.

"You must be Skipper.", she said.

Skipper just stood there, mouth agape, mesmerized by the beautiful creature in front of him. Finally, Skipper snapped out of his trance and looked around, red-faced.

"I'm Skipper, and these are my teammates Kowalski, Private, and Rico.", said Skipper as he stretched out his flipper towards Yana. She shook it. A shiver went up Skippers spine as he felt her fur.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the HQ.", said Yana as she started walking towards a white van with waves painted on the side. The team quickly followed her to the van and hopped inside.

[5 minutes later]

The van pulled up in front of a small white farmhouse that looked out of place on the jagged rocks that surrounded it.

"Home sweet home.", said Yana.

"This doesn't look like a proper HQ.", said Skipper.

"Well Skipper, looks can be decieving.", said Yana. As they walked up the terraced path that led to the house, Skipper found he couldn't stop starring at Yana.

"Well commander, it seems you've found a new love.", said Kowalski, who had suddenly appeared next to him.

"What, me, in love with Yana, don't be preposterous Kowalski. We just met each other.", said Skipper.

"Now Skipper, don't try to deny it. We can see it written all over your face.", said Kowalski. Skipper had to admit defeat. He was in love with Yana. Finally, Skipper, blushing heavily, confessed.

"Kowalski, you're right, I am in love with Yana, but she's Marlenes daughter, and I don't know what to do.", said Skipper.

"Well Skipper why don't you ask her out.", said Kowalski.

"I think I will.", said Skipper. Finally, they reached the farmhouse. Yana quickly opened the door and led them inside. Just then, three feminine voices rang out from the kitchen.

"Yana, is that you?", asked one of the voices.

"Yeah, and I brought boys.", answered Yana. Just then, a ringtail lemur, Komodo Dragon, and Adelie penguin walked in from the kitchen.

"This is my team", said Yana. "The lemur is Juliette, and one smart cookie at that. The Komodo is Alexis, our demo expert, and finally, the penguin is W.A.V.E, our newest recruit."

"Well, I'll say you got one top notch team here Yana.", said Skipper.

"Why thank you Skipper.", said Yana with a slight blush on her face. The others erupted into snickers and giggles behind them.

"Well, if we're all done with introductions, the foods ready.", said Alexis.

"Good, because I'm starved.", proclaimed Juliette as they all walked into the kitchen.

"Skipper, you boys wouldn't mind sharing chairs with us, would you?", asked Yana.

"Not at all, especially considering we're in the prescence of such beautiful ladies.", answered Skipper with a slight bow. Yana blushed again, heavier this time.

"Why thank you Skipper. You really are a class-A gentleman.", said Juliette as they all sat at a table for four. Juliette and Kowalski shared a chair, as did Private and W.A.V.E, Rico and Alexis, and of course Skipper and Yana. After they finished eating, Yana showed the team where they would be sleeping.

"Because of our lack of space, you all we have to bunk with one of us.", said Yana. A blush crept up on all the boys faces.

"I'll bunk with Juliette.", said Kowalski.

"Juliette, you okay with that?", asked Yana. Juliette nodded "yes" with a blush on her face. Soon, everyone had chosen someone to bunk with, and as everyone expected, Yana and Skipper were bunking together. Seeing as it was late, everyone decided to go to bed. After all, they would have a very eventful day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love of a Penguin and an Otter**

**Chapter 2:**

****As Skipper threw his knapsack onto the bedroom floor, he surveyed his new surroundings. The room was a light beige with a window on the far wall.

"Welcome to your new bedroom.", said Yana as she closed the door.

"Look Skipper, I know you like me, and we're both mature adults, so what are we going to do about it.", she said as she pushed Skipper up against the wall. He was blushing through his feathers.

"What are you talking about Yana?", asked Skipper.

"Oh come on Skipper, it's written all over your face. You can't even take your eyes off me.", said Yana. Skipper, knowing he was cornered, confessed.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm head over heels for ya.", said Skipper.

"Well Skipper, since I'm in love with you too, what say you and me go on a date tomorrow.", said Yana.

"Tha-that sounds great.", stammered Skipper.

"Well it's a date.", said Yana as she gave Skipper a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush heavily.

"Oh", she added, "you're sleeping on the floor."

(The next day)

"Good morning, Skippy.", said Yana as she woke Skipper up.

"Huh, what time is it?", asked Skipper, still half asleep.

"'Bout five in the morning.", answered Yana nonchalantly.

"Why are you waking me up this early?", asked Skipper.

"Morning exercises.", answered Yana.

"Ugh, do I have to?", asked Skipper disgruntled.

"Yes, yes you do.", answered Yana as she yanked him out of the bed. They both walked out to the back of the house and began doing jumping jacks. Unfortunately, Skipper, still half asleep, lost his balance and went stumbling into Yana. They both landed face first on the ground, with Skipper on top of Yana. It was at this precise moment that Kowalski happened to walk out to get some fresh air.

"Great Scott!", yelled Kowalski, "What are you two doing?"

"Kowalski, it's not what it looks like.", said Skipper as he tried to explain, " We were doing morning exercises and I lost my balance."

"Look Skipper, there's no need to lie. If you and Yana wanted some alone time, all you had to do was say so.", said Kowalski. At this point, Yana got up and proceeded to slap Kowalski.

"You know, for a supposed genius, you're really dumb.", said Yana as she walked to her room and slammed the door.

"Kowalski you chowder head, see what you've done. Now I've got to go clean up your mess, as usual.", said Skipper as he pushed Kowalski aside and walked up to Yana's room.

(In Yana's room)

Yana laid on her bed, curled up in the fetal position, crying her eyes out into a pillow. She heard foot steps coming the stairs, then a knock on the door.

"Yana, it's me, Skipper. Can I come in?", asked Skipper.

"No, go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now.", answered Yana.

"Come on Yana. Tell you what, why don't I make Kowalski apologize and take you on a fabulous date, but only if you let me in.", said Skipper.

"Well, alright, but only if I get to punch Kowalski in the face once.", said Yana. Skipper couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Kowalski getting his face punched in by Yana.

"Alright, you gotta deal.", said Skipper. Yana slowly rose from her bed and opened the door. She yanked Skipper inside the room and quickly closed and locked the door.

"Yana, I'm sorry about what Kowalski said. Sometimes he can be such an idiot.", said Skipper.

"It's okay, Juliette can be the same way.", said Yana.

"So, where were you thinking of going on our date?", asked Skipper.

"Well, there's this great seafood place by the beach.", answered Yana.

"That sounds fine by me.", said Skipper.

"Well, why don't we go around twelve.", said Skipper.

"Alright, but right now, I need some breakfast.", said Yana.

"I'm with you.", said Skipper as he opened the door for Yana. They both walked down to the kitchen, where they found a plate of fish and oysters waiting for them. They sat down and began to eat. After they had finished eating, they went for a walk on the beach.

"Ya know, I've always liked the ocean.", said Yana.

"I have too. I remember when I was a chick, my mom would take me for a walk on the beach in Antarctica, but one day, while we were on a walk, an Orca jumped out and snatched my mom.", said Skipper.

"Oh my god Skipper, I'm so sorry.", said Yana.

"It's okay.", said Skipper. Yana happened to glance at her watch and noticed the time.

"Skipper, we need to going. The restaurant is so good you have to wait at least an hour just to get a table.", said Yana as she grabbed Skippers flipper and started to drag him.

"Could you maybe not rip my arm off.", said Skipper sarcastically.

"Oh hush.", said Yana as she playfully punched his shoulder, "Besides, we're here."

They stood in front of a small brick building that sat right on the shoreline. It was fronted by a massive line of animals of all kinds. They stood at the end of the line, which was about two blocks from the front door.

"I can't believe how long this line is.", said Skipper.

"I told you it would be a long wait.", said Yana.

"I didn't think it would be this long. They were never this long in New York.", said Skipper.

"Well do you want to go somewhere else?", asked Yana.

"No, no. Besides, I'm sure time will fly by with you here next to me.", said Skipper. Yana blushed.

After waiting nearly an hour, they finally got inside. The inside was decorated to look like a indie rock club.

"This place is nice.", said Skipper.

"I told you it would be.", said Yana as they took their seats at a table for two.

"So Skipper, what kind of music do you like?", asked Yana.

"Mostly rock, and a little hip-hop.", answered Skipper.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a dark side.", said Yana.

"Well, if you want, I could show it when we get back to the HQ.", said Skipper.

"Well, aren't you being coy.", said Yana.

"Yes, yes I am.", said Skipper as he leaned closer to Yana, making her blush. Their lips were mere inches apart.

"You know Skipper, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you.", said Yana as she closed the distance between their lips. A collection of oows and awws erupted from around the room.

"That was amazing.", said Skipper. Then the food arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love of a Penguin and an Otter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or the characters Juliette or WAVE.**

Chapter 3:

(Back at the house, Juliette's room)

"So Kowalski, it looks like Skipper and Yana really hit it off.", said Juliette.

"Yeah, it does. So who do you like on the team?", asked Kowalski, as if didn't already know.

"Well, he's smart, kinda tall, and is the the cutest penguin I've ever seen.", said Juliette, "And he's in this room."

They leaned in closer to each other.

"Do I need three guesses.", said Kowalski as her lips met his beak.

"I love you so much Kowalski.", whispered Juliette. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

"I love you to Juliette.", whispered Kowalski.

(In Alexis's Room)

"So Rico, I was wondering who you have a crush on.", said Alexis. Suddenly, Rico pulled her into a kiss.

"Well, I guess I have my answer.", said Alexis. She threw him onto the bed and began to run her claws through his feathers. Rico had a feeling he was in for a wild ride.

(In W.A.V.E's room)

"So Private, I think Yana and Skipper really like each other.", said W.A.V.E.

"Yeah, I guess they do. You know, I really like someone too.", said Private.

"Oh really? Pray tell, who might that be?", asked W.A.V.E. Private started to blush heavily.

"Well, who is it?", asked W.A.V.E eagerly.

"It's you W.A.V.E. I think you're the most beautiful, intelligent, funny penguin I've ever met. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you.", said Private. W.A.V.E wrapped her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, Private. You're the cutest, funniest penguin ever.", said W.A.V.E. Private blushed.

(Back at the restaurant)

"So Skipper, what did you think of the Alaskan Pollock?", asked Yana.

"It was good, but now I'm ready for desert.", said Skipper slyly.

"Oh, well, isn't someone being coy.", said Yana, "But I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"Oh really, and just why is that?", asked Skipper.

"Because my mom and dad are coming tonight and we have to tell them.", answered Yana.

"Wait, Marlene and Antonio are coming?", asked Skipper in distress.

"Yeah, why?", asked Yana.

"Because I don't think I can face Marlene and tell her I'm dating her daughter.", answered.

"Come on Skipper. My mom used to tell me bedtime stories of your team. You can do this.", said Yana.

"I know, but it's different this time.", said Skipper.

"How so?", asked Yana.

"Because I still love Marlene.", answered Skipper. He had expected Yana to slap him and be furious, but instead she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?", asked Skipper, confused.

"To remind you who you need to love.", answered Yana.

"So, you reckon we better go home and get ready?", asked Skipper.

"Yeah, I reckon we should.", said Yana.

(Back at the house, Alexis's room)

"Rico, you were so good.", said Alexis.

"Ank Uo", said Rico as he pulled her closer. Every touch of his feathers sent shivers down her spine. Suddenly, Kowalski barged in unannounced.

"Rico I need you-oh my god.", yelled Kowalski as he turned away.

"Kabalski.", yelled Rico as he shoved him out the room.

"Rico, I'm sorry. I came here to tell you that Skipper called and said to get ready.", said Kowalski.

"Hy?", asked Rico.

"Because Marlene and her husband are coming to visit.", answered Kowalski.

"Oh.", said Rico as he walked back into the room.

(Meanwhile, in W.A.V.E's room)

"Oh, Private, I can't wait to meet Yana's mom. I hear she's the nicest otter ever.", said W.A.V.E excitedly.

"She is.", said Private as he slipped into a tux, "Now explain to me why we have to wear tuxedos. We are penguins, after all."

"Because Yana's whole family is royalty.", said W.A.V.E.

"What?", yelled Private.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you didn't know Marlene and Antonio were king and queen of the Kingdom of the Hudson?", asked W.A.V.E.

"No.", yelled Private.

"Well, this is kinda awkward.", said W.A.V.E.

"Yeah, it is.", said Private as they walked downstairs dressed in their best formal clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Love of a Penguin and an Otter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.A.V.E. or Juliette. **

**Chapter 4: **

"Yana, you mean to tell me that your parents are royalty, and that makes you royalty.", said Skipper.

"Exactly.", said Yana as they reached the front door of the house.

"Wow Yana, this is a lot to take in.", said Skipper.

"Well, I mean, I don't really want to be queen, I just want to keep the world safe, which is why I joined the military, ya know.", said Yana.

"Yeah, I know Yana, I know.", said Skipper.

"You ready to do this?", asked Yana.

"Not really.", said Skipper as Yana yanked him through the front door. They found Marlene sitting in the living room with two male otters.

"Hey mom, dad, and little brother.", said Yana.

"Hi sweetie, hi Skipper.", said Marlene.

"So you're Skipper. I'm Antonio.", said Yana's dad.

"Nice to finally meet you sir.", said Skipper.

"I'm Yana's brother, Johnny.", said a younger looking, solid brown otter.

"Yana, you never told me you had a brother.", said Skipper.

"I was going to, but I just hadn't gotten around to it.", said Yana.

"Sure, sure.", said Skipper sarcastically.

"I was. Anyways, welcome to our humble abode.", said Yana.

"It's a beautiful house.", said Marlene.

"Thanks, it was repossessed from a rebel leader.", said a voice from the kitchen. It was Alexis, and she was wrapped up in Ricos flippers.

"Do I need to guess what's going on between you two.", said Marlene.

All Alexis could do was cuddle up to Rico even closer.

"Has anyone seen Private and W.A.V.E?", asked Skipper.

"They were upstairs.", said Alexis. Skipper began walking up the stairs to go get Skipper and W.A.V.E when he was ran, face first, into Private.

"For the love of cod Private, watch where you're going.", yelled Skipper.

"Sorry Skipper.", apologized Private. Suddenly, the front door was kicked in. Several gun toting German shepherds stormed in. They wore swastika wristbands.

"By order of President Alexander, you are all placed under arrest. Nutzen sie!", yelled the head dog. The other six dogs pounced on everyone in the room. Skipper went into commando mode almost instantly. He grabbed one dog by the arm and slung him over his shoulder into the wall, killing him instantly. He then grabbed the dogs gun and shot four others, including the leader, in the head. Finally, he and everyone else restrained the remaining dog.

"What is your mission?", asked Skipper as he restrained the dog.

"We were sent to arrest you all for crimes against the President.", said the dog.

"Crimes, we haven't committed any crimes.", said Skipper.

"It's a crime for you to even be here.", said the dog.

"What's that suppose to mean?", asked Skipper.

"It means that you are all war criminals.", answered the dog.

"War criminals. What are you talking about?", asked Alexis.

"I'm talking about this.", said the dog as he pulled out a grenade set to explode.

"Grenade. Take cover!", yelled Skipper as he took cover on the stairs. Evryone scrambled for cover as the grenade exploded.


	6. Anyone

If anyone would like to take over this story, send me a pm and I'll docx you the documents.


End file.
